New-Breed
New-Breed are a species of genetically-altered human/animal hybrids that have began to surface as a unique subculture within humanity - unlike many species New-Breed are neither the result of natural evolution or forced engineering: instead New-Breed have made a deliberate choice to become what they are, despite their unusual appearance most New-Breed are peaceful beings that wish to co-exist with regular humanity but like all new species they have a minority that see themselves as superior to others.. Origin The scientific revolution of 2006 saw many changes in society, most prominent of which was the decision by ISDF to classify some AI as sentient beings in their own right: inspired by this several "gene-splicers" began to push the ISDF for similiar treatment, gene-splicing had been popular amongst some people since 2004 despite its huge controversy and the sight of these human/animal hybrids were becoming more and more common in certain cities: though the practice remained outlawed in some nations until 2008. Renaming themselves "New-Breed" these people began seeing themselves as a new species in their own right as well as developing a unique subculture - after much debate ISDF finally declared the New-Breed as a new species in 2008: this was a major factor in the practice of gene-splicing no longer being illegal in some nations as under ISDF law a new species is entitled to the right to practice their cultural pass-times without fear of violence or suppression and gene-splicing is of course an important part of the New-Breed culture. Although granted protection by ISDF many New-Breed continue to experience considerable discrimination by others and often form their own communities, it is unusual to find large numbers of New-Breed together and when it occurs it tends not to last as they are inevitably forced away by society - many of whom still fear or hate the practice of gene-splicing. Despite the discrimination and occassional violence directed at them a large majority of New-Breed remain peaceful and wish to co-exist with humanity but their are also a few radical groups within the New-Breed movement that express darker views: such as suggestions of overtaking humanity or even forcing "normies" to be gene-spliced - these views are seen as abhorent to most New-Breed but are sadly used as examples of their danger by hatemongers such as Governor. Appearance New-Breed resemble humanoid animals of many different breeds: dogs, cats, monkeys, lizards and bulls are amongst the more common breeds seen but virtually any animal one can think of can be "spliced" - the process of "splicing" human and animal DNA cause New-Breed to an almost perfect blend of human and animal (often referred to as anthropomorphism) but sometimes a person opts to make themselves deliberatly larger, more feral-looking and often much more aggressive - these are often referred to as "Wild-Breed" and are considerered dangerous by other New-Breed. Powers New-Breed have no true superhuman ability but do retain the natural instincts and traits of the animal they have gene-spliced with: for example a feline New-Breed would have good agility, retractable claws and enhanced-smell/hearing - this means individual New-Breeds have unique battle stats that while not necessarily superhuman can often give them certain advantages in certain fields. Category:Species Category:Inferno Pendragon